


Everlark Drabbles

by Everlark1212



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlark1212/pseuds/Everlark1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short Everlark stories that I'll be writing in between multi-chapter fanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlark Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This first submission was for the Everlark games, a tumblr competition for Everlark fanfic writers. 
> 
> No rules were stated that I couldn't post this elsewhere. If there is, I will delete it until authorized. Thanks! :)

“Katniss?”

She wanted to reply. She wanted to take a few steps to enter the kitchen, throw her arms around him, and forget the tightening feeling that resided in her chest and made it hard to breathe. Everything would be better if she could just reach him yet her body remained limp, no longer in her control as she struggled to regain her composure. The bloodied bag that once rested securely at her side slipped from her shoulder and fell to the floor, the sound of the slaughtered turkeys hitting the hard wood echoing in the room. The turkeys’ bones collided and the sound of blood squished from the dead carcasses allowed movement to finally spring forth from the hunter’s previously still form. Katniss cringed, the sounds echoing in her thoughts, vibrating against the walls and forcing her to picture the same sounds coming from another. Man. Her eyes clenched shut as she came to terms that what once soothed her, reassuring her of another day with a meal, was replaced with cries, pleas, and pain. 

Cato made that sound when the mutts got him. Bones crushed as their gnarled teeth tore into his flesh, ripping not only his body but also the strong resolve that the district two tribute once had. When the creatures emerged, created from the capital he once relied so heavily upon, his death brought fear, something Katniss though he never experienced before. No. That wasn’t right. He must have felt it yet buried it so deep within to appease the ‘beloved’ President Snow. Just like she had done with Peeta, he played the game, using strength and status to survive. 

“I killed him. He begged me to die. I was doing him a favor. No, I killed him the minute I volunteered. The minute Peeta and I stood out in the chariot. The minute district twelve became the star crossed lovers and not the easy prey he hoped for.” Katniss finally spoke, the sound of her voice causing her body to tremble as she argued with herself over her previous actions. The battle between whether she did the right thing or not once more took a hold of her mind and refused to let her have peace. 

She needed to stop. She was ashamed to admit how much strength she had to use in order to open her eyes, such a simple task, and search for something in the room to distract her from the thoughts that were beginning to flood her clouded mind. 

A couch. Two steps and she could reach the couch. The god awful florescent couch that Effie insisted they accept as a gift for the long awaited star crossed lover’s toasting. With its mahogany legs and fabric that just screamed the capitol, it still became a part of them. A part of the house as it brought back the familiar charm of their former escort. 

“Cinna would have chosen something more subdued. Something that represented Peeta’s and my new step in recovering. In life. I wouldn’t even know the style would suit me until I saw it and knew I was foolishly wrong. He always knew best.” She paused, tears beginning to form behind her grey eyes as she thought about the man that believed her. With the reminder that he was gone, never to reassure her once more, it brought her knees to tremble as the room began to spin. 

Now filled with a sense of panic to restore some sense of sanity in her life, she resisted the urge to call out for her husband, foolishly relying upon her determination to get through this panic attack. Frantic eyes searching for another item, she was met with only reminders of more people that left her to defend for herself. With a whimper, she collapsed to the ground, pressing herself against the corner of the room as they surrounded her. Mutts were killing Finnick on the other side of the room, Rue lay where the couch once way, blood staining the flowers that surrounded her still form, and…Prim. 

Closest to Katniss lay the bowl that damned cat used. With widened eyes, she watched her sister emerge from the kitchen with the pitcher. A smile on Prim’s face, she leaned down to refill the chipped bowl that was used ever since Buttercup was brought home. Muffled sounds came next. Katniss tried to hear what song Prim was humming, wanting to feel the same happiness her sister felt with such mundane tasks. But before Katniss could hear any more, the bombs came, obliterating even the memories she once had of better times. 

Finally screaming, Katniss clenched her eyes shut once more, loudly begging for the burning sensation to leave as she gripped her scars. Nails digging into her flesh, she felt relief only as the blood trickled from the holes she left, easing the fire that consumed her. Now curled into a ball on the floor, she began to sob, broken cries echoing in the wooden floorboards and vibrating against her skin. 

“Katniss?!” Unable to register the voice of her savior, she pushed away from the warm embrace she was soon enveloped in, trying to shut herself out from any who could harm her. Cries of protest escaping her lips, they were soon silenced as his lips fell upon hers. Strong hands rubbing soothing circles on her back, he waited for her memories to slowly fade, bringing her back once more to him. Peeta didn’t speak, instead allowing her the time to escape from the past, only offering small signs of affection to keep her from retracting within herself once more. Time quickly passed as she slowly calmed herself, her eyes refocusing to land upon her caring husband. With a voice that reminded her so much of when she encountered hijacked Peeta for the first time, she frowned at the way her voice cracked yet continued all the same. 

“I-I’m sorry…” 

“Sometimes I think you were the one in the capitol instead of me.” She didn’t need smothering love. If anything, Peeta knew it made the situation worse and with a light tone, he tried to embrace the moment with a joking manner. A weak smile on his lips, he pulled her in closer, resting his cheek against her now messy hair. When the sound of her choked laughter followed, he knew she was recovering, slowly transforming back to the woman he married. 

“We’re both…damaged.” Damaged seemed too light of a word for what they lived with. Between Peeta trying to kill his wife at times and Katniss losing focus of the current world, it was strange to say they were better than before. Better than the day they saw each other in a now destroyed district twelve, left to pick up the pieces of not only the town but also their lives. 

“One day at a time Kat.” He sighed, his hand slowly moving to rest upon her swelled stomach. 

“You shouldn’t be hunting anymore. These flashbacks are worse when you do and it’s not good for her.” A defeated sigh escaped Katniss’ lips, her own hand moving to rest atop his. A small kick came as response to their combined touch, sending a wave of emotion to both of them. 

“I can’t stay here Peeta. Not when you’re at the bakery and I’m left with…things.” Glancing at the simple items that just recently triggered a panic attack, she paused before focusing her gaze upon their joined hands. 

“Then come with me. I know you don’t want to talk to doctor A-“

“Don’t you dare finish that. I’m not speaking to a damn doctor.” He sighed, using his free hand to grip her chin and force her to match his gaze. 

“I know. Calm down. But since you won’t, come with me to the bakery. You can work the front.” 

“I’ll scare away the customers.” 

“It’ll only be for a few months. Besides, they won’t be able to resist my baking.” He grinned, moving to undo her braid and run his fingers through her hair. 

“I won’t be good at it.” 

“I don’t mind.” He knew he was winning her over. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers once more, happy to find that she was responding this time. Pulling away, but not straying far from her now swollen lips, he whispered the words that would fully convince her. 

“I’ll pay you in cheese buns.” With that, she grinned, the baby moving with the simple mention of the flaky bread. 

“Deal.” 

She never wanted to fall in love. She never wanted a child. But moments like these were what changed her mind. It was everything Peeta did, everything he is, that finally convinced her that life could be good again.


End file.
